When Crickets go Bad AKA Yellow Pudding
by Silenceofabreath
Summary: Crickets going bad?! Yellow Pudding?! What's going on here?! Come and see by reading this fanfic, staring Pan-Chan and the rest of the Dragonball Z cast, with even a new addition!!


When Crickets Go Bad AKA Yellow Pudding  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! Before this story even begins! Let me remind you, that I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!! This is just for fun, and I don't want anyone to get offended by anything in here. This is for pure enjoyment! So don't plan to take a brick and throw it through my window, because I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did!! Because this is for pure enjoyment!! So sit back, get a bag of popcorn and continue on with my story!  
  
Midnight…After battle…  
  
Pan slammed her fist down on the ground,  
"No! It's not fair!" She looked up at everyone around her; her bandana blew in the breeze, tears streamed down her cheeks,  
"Don't just stand there!! Do something! Get the dragon balls! Wish her back!! Something!! Anything!" Everyone around her looked down, some crying, some just looking in pain.  
"What…can't you?! Can't you wish her back?!"  
  
Earlier that day…  
  
After getting dressed, Pan walked downstairs to see the sight of her parents, along with Goten, Gokou, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha. She didn't know why they were all there, was there a meeting that I missed? She questioned herself as she approached them. As usual, Gokou was stuffing his mouth with his breakfast,  
"Morning Pan!" He said muffled, his mouth full of food. Vegeta was another on stuffing his face with food. Was this a Saiya-jin thing? She asked herself again as she watched the two full-blooded saiya-jins eat, watching out for flying food. (Knowing them you never know) Apparently all the others had already had their breakfast; Opan wasn't that hungry so she refused breakfast this morning. After they had finished eating. Gokou leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.  
"Gee! I sure am full, that was a great breakfast Videl!" Videl nodded and smiled at his compliment,  
"Thanks Gokou" Vegeta just looked at Videl and grunted,  
"It was alright…I've had better." (And he MEANS the breakfast!!!) Pan wondered how Gokou could be a full-blooded saiya-jin and be so nice… where as Vegeta was also a full-blooded saiya-jin, but was so rude, and arrogant. One of the many mysteries of Life… she thought to herself.  
"Can we get to the reason why we came here? I still have training to so, this is just a waste of time." Vegeta grumbled.  
"No it's not Vegeta, Dende sensed that an evil being is coming lqater in this day, and he says that it's stronger than all of us."  
"Stronger than you, but surely not me." Vegeta falsely boasted. Bulma had had it with Vegeta and his arrogance, so she smacked him over the head,  
"Vegeta!!! Will you NOT be arrogant for once?!" Vegeta, not knowing that Bulma would have an outrage like that, was surprised by her smack. Being off-guard when it happened, she had smacked his face into his cereal bowl. He lifted his head up out of the bowl, a cheerio dangling from his nose,  
"Arg!! Blast you woman!!" He yelled as he brushed the cheerio off his nose as he grumbled obscenities about Bulma, like an old man would. Everyone was laughing at him; it was too funny of a sight to not laugh. But the joyous moment didn't last long, for only a brief moment later, their laughter was disturbed by a loud crack, that sounded like thunder, and the sound of the television turning on. They heard the voice of the broadcaster as they all raced into the living room to see what that was all about. Behind the broadcaster, many people were running in terror, trying to find safety.  
"The evil demon Cell returns!! Cell Re-!" The broadcaster was interrupted by Cell jumping in front of him and pressing his face against the camera lens,  
"Hello everyone! I'm back!! Hi mommy!!" Pan along with the other fell backwards onto their butts. Pan screamed,  
"Ahhh!! Ahh!!! It's…it's…uh….who is that…?" Right at that moment, Haley walked into the room carrying a tray of tea for everyone. ((Just so you all know, Haley is a Looney, fun-loving character my friend made up! ^-^ )) Right when she saw Cell, she dropped the tray, the tea going everywhere, she ran to the television and through her arms around it and hugged it,  
"Cell!! He's back!!! Joy and Rapture!!!" Pan looked at her with a confused look on her face,  
"Oh! So he's a good guy? One of us? Then why are all those people scared?"  
"I have no idea! They must have tried to steal his Lucky Charms. He was one of my beat childhood friends! I destroyed him 63 times before he because perfect! And then he got mean and left an I never saw him again!" Haley sobbed, still hugging the TV.  
After a moment of pressing his face against the camera lens, Cell flew up into the air, pretending he was airplane. At first he began making airplane sounds, but that ended with him bursting into song,  
"When you're on ATA, you're on vacation-AAAHHH!!" Cell had crashed into a building, his eyes became swirls as he mumbled to himself while jumping up and down aimlessly, "I'm a Namek! I'm a Namek!"  
It then hit them what the loud crash was; it was Cell crashing into a building, while playing airplane! Everyone in town was still running in terror, but the camera was still focused on Cell, who was now dancing the Robot dance and singing,  
"Mr. Roboto!" After a moment Cell regained what he had left of his sanity and craved a piece of gum, so he reached into his pocket (the pocket of which he didn't have, and we're not going anymore into THIS subject if you get my drift on where he got the gum from) and pulled out what looked like a big piece of Magical Chewed-up Bubble Gum in a diaper… it was Buu!  
"Hey! This gum has been chewed already! Oh well!" Cell exclaimed as he popped the Magical Chewed-up Bubble Gum into his mouth, "It's magically delicious, but it doesn't take the place of Lucky Charms!"  
"Get me out of here! He has bad breath!!" The voice came from inside Cell's mouth.  
"It's not me! It's your own body odor! It's enhanced because you can only smell yourself my globular friend." And with that…Buu Died.  
Yamcha looked at the television as his jaw dropped to the ground,  
"That's how we could have beaten Buu?! This isn't fair!! I demand a rematch!! Damn flavored Bubblicious Gum!! I've always liked Juicy Fruit better!!!" After a long moment of everyone staring at the television screen, Videl realized something,  
"Um…guys…um…I don't know…but, don't you think we should go fight the bad guys?" Haley shot Videl an angry glance,  
"He's good I tell you!! Good, good, GOOD!!!" Haley then collapsed on the ground and started crying. Gokou then jumped to his feet,  
"I'm with Videl! Let's go kick some butt and take some names!" Gokou then turned around but tripped over his feet, finding them too big for himself, when he hit the ground, Vegeta popped out of the mouth of Gokou,  
"Damn this Gokou costume!" The real Gokou looked down at Vegeta,  
"Um…Vegeta…? Why were you in a costume of me…?" Vegeta jumped to his feet,  
"It's because…because…I LOVE YOU GOKOU!!!! I always have!!! Let's get hitched!!!"  
"Wow! Really? I love you too Vegeta!!!" Just at that moment, Chichi popped up behind Gokou,  
"What about me?!" She wailed as Gokou looked at her with a confused look on his face,  
"Chichi! Where'd you come from?! Were you hiding in my pants again?!?!?!?!" Chichi began to laugh nervously,  
"Ehehehehehehehe…like I asked, what about me?!"  
"You were just a fling ChiChi!"  
"A fling that just happened to bring in two children!!"  
"That was the fling part! If you didn't want then, keep your legs together then!!" Just then Chichi noticed Tien out of the corner of her eye,  
"Ooooo…he's sexy! Especially with that third eye!" She then quickly gasped, "Did he just glance at me?! Oh Tien!" Chichi then ran off into the direction of Tien, that subject will be dropped now, just think of what thei children will look like…Tihan…and Titen…you fill in the blanks! Then Gokou and Vegeta flew off into the direction of the city, while holding hands, occasionally kissing passionately and slamming into mountains…but they didn't care!! They were finally together!! Everyone but Haley flew off in the same direction of which the two lovebirds flew off it. After a moment of flying, they landed in the town. Feeling quite lonely, Haley raced over to the town and mat up with everybody. When her eyes fell upon Cell, she pounced him and have him a big hug,  
"Cell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tried to get away from her, but Haley's grip was too tight around him, (and I MEAN the hug!)  
"Oh no!!!! Haley!!! Ahh!!! Get away!! Get away!!!! Evil demon spawn!!"  
"I know you missed me!! I know you love me Cell!! I won't destroy you anymore!!" Cell looks at her for a moment,  
"Pinky swear?" Cell holds his pinky out to her, and she grips his pinky with hers and shakes it,  
"Pinky swear!! I promise!!" Cell then through his arms around Haley and gave her a great big bear hug,  
"Haley!!!!!!!!" Jus then Gregory the cricket popped out of a bottle of red sand, while holding a bag of cotton candy and screaming madly,  
"I'm going to take over the world!!!!!!! Oooo…Pan!!! I like your….your…uh…" He then tears his eyes away from her chest and looks at her bandana, "Your bandana!! Yeah! That's it!!" He then raced towards her, extending out his tiny arms, reaching for the bandana. Pan screamed in terror,  
"No!!!!!! Not my 17 look-a-like bandana!!!" Just then, out of no where came…the brown…the furry…the um…in a hurry!!! (What?! I needed something to rhyme with furry!!!) Bubbles the Monkey!!!!! Just then Chaotzu flies past holding up an applause sign. Anyhoo!! Gregory the cricket, still trying to get Pan's bandana, had just accidently crashed into Bubbles, who had stepped in front of Pan. Bubbles, being allergic to evil demon crickets, instantly died. Pan cried out,  
"No!!!!! Not the brown…the furry…the um…in a hurry…Bubbles the Monkey!!! No!!!! Take anyone else!!! Take Chaotzu!! No one likes him!!" Just then, out of anger, Pan took her shoe off and squashed Gregory the Cricket…who now….is dead…along with Buu…who is also dead…dead…dead…dead…dead as a freakin' door nail…bought the farm…in other words…gone…Anyhoo!! Pan realized that Gregory had still owed her money from the last poker game,  
"No!!!!!!!!!! Now I'll never get my cash!!!!" Cell then ran over to Pan, giving Haley a piggyback ride at the same time,  
"But Pan!! Take his wallet!! It's that easy!!"  
"Oh! Okay!" Pan said, keeling down onto the ground, picking up Gregory's wallet and taking all the money in it, she then turned back over to the heroine of this story…Pan slammed her fist down on the ground,  
"No! It's not fair!" She looked up at everyone around her; her bandana blew in the breeze, tears streamed down her cheeks,  
"Don't just stand there!! Do something! Get the dragon balls! Wish her back!! Something!! Anything!" Everyone around her looked down, some crying, some just looking in pain.  
"What…can't you?! Can't you wish her back?!" Just at that moment, Bubbles popped up and through her arms around Pan,  
"I'm alive!!! I'm alive!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" said Bubbles, who was doing her poor impression of Doctor Frankenstein. Pan's eyes filled with joy as she returned the hug to her falsely dead friend….THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ending Credits:  
What? You wanted some drama? GO SEE A STEVEN KING MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That'll give you nightmares for weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I bet I surprised you with all the humor!!! Thought it was gonna be Serious huh?! NOPE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Actually…the original was suppose to be serious…but then I start my other one…so I decided (after deleting this one a couple times and then restarting), To make this one a stupid humor one!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahahaha-it's not that funny….ENJOY!!!! ….Wait….you just read the story…dammit…read it again!!!! No one was hurt in the production of this story!! ::Hides the dead cricket underneath her table:: ^-^;;


End file.
